No Use Arguing
by Tamer Lorika
Summary: Japan find himself the on-call nation-sitter when Germany needs someone to keep an eye on his brother. But Japan doesn't mind, not at all. They always can find SOMETHING to do. Written in a fic exchange.


**Hello! Back to writing smut after a little break – what the heck… Don't know how good this is but…**

**Written in a fic exchange with my good friend X-Hayze-chan-X . She wanted some Prussia x Japan and I figured, why not. Sorry this is early, hon, but I unexpectedly have to go back to the hospital Monday and I won't get back before the actual deadline. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Korea often worried that Japan was being too subservient. Well, not exactly in those words; it usually came out along the lines of: "You'd better not be letting those Europeans claim your breasts! They belong to me, da~ze". But the sentiment was the same.

Japan felt he was just being helpful. After all, Germany had once been a good ally and they were still close friends, and Germany had played cat-sitter for him on more than one occasion. So when Germany had taken him aside after a world meeting and practically begged him to "watch Gilbert, just for _one day_ while I try to straighten out these budget problems", he really had no choice but to say yes. Germany had been very grateful and offered to pay him, but Japan assured him that it was no trouble. Germany had not looked convinced.

But the first time Japan helped him out, Germany came home to a house that was _not_ burnt down and he didn't see any obvious structural damage. In fact, Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. When he asked Japan, who was sitting sedatedly in the living room sipping coffee, where his _bruder_ was, he almost fainted.

"Oh, he's asleep," Japan said quietly, a small smile on his lips. It was only eight at night.

So, the next time he was in a jam, Germany's fingers found themselves hesitantly dialing Japan's number. Again, Japan graciously agreed. Again, Germany came home to a peaceful house and a sleeping brother. He also brought home dinner for Japan, in an effort to repay some of the time and labor. And so, once a month, Japan found himself employed as a babysitter. Nationsitter. Well, something.

A few months later, Germany called long-distance to the island nation in a panic. True, his voice was less of the traditional breathy, gasping hyperventilation displayed in most others in stressful situations (exhibit A: Italy) but by the way he seemed to be struggling not to start yelling and kept slipping into German, Japan had a feeling that it was urgent.

"Japan, _es tut mir leid_- I'm sorry – but my superior has me scheduled for _Eine Tagung in Kopenhagen – Verdammt – _a meeting in Copenhagen, in two days. I have to fly over tomorrow at noon and my brother is… he's actually ill and I don't want to leave him alone for so long – _bitte_, is there any way you can –"

"Eh, _chotto, chotto_," Japan chided softly, "that is perfectly alright. I don't mind looking after him, if you need help."

Germany physically deflated in relief, sagging over his desk. "_Danke schon, _Japan, I mean it. You've been quite a help lately."

"It's what allies are for. I will be there in the morning."

"_Danke_."

Japan hung up with a smile.

* * *

The next morning at nine A.M., Japan found himself on the Weillschmidt doorstep, a cloth sack in his hands. He rapped gently at the door, waiting as Germany negotiated the heavy creature open. Germany looked harried; it seemed like he had tried to slick back his hair in his signature fashion, but only got half-way done. Stray strands hung in his face, and the back was completely unkempt and wild. Japan politely took off his shoes at the entrance, moving to the kitchen with a formal familiarity and setting his bag on the counter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" repeated Germany as he attempted to tie his tie, pull on socks, and locate his suitcase at the same time. He was wearing brown socks with a black suit, Japan noticed, but that may simply have been his skewed fashion sense rather than any extra stress.

"It is really no trouble," said Japan serenely, unpacking a Tupperware bowl of cold noodles and broth. "I will take care of your brother, so please do well at the meeting."

"I'm sorry, he's such a demanding, bratty – he's difficult when he is sick. But –"

A cacophonous honking began outside the door.

"My taxi!" Ludwig said, spitting it as if it were a curse. He shoved on his shoes and gathered the last of his things. "I promise, Kiku, when I get back I _will_ make this up to you."

Japan waved him off with a knowing smile. "Please, there is no need."

"There will be," muttered Ludwig with a dark certainty. Then he dashed out the door.

Japan watched him go, stifling a giggle in his sleeve. "You seem to have a very low opinion of your brother, friend," he murmured to himself. Dumping the cold noodles into a bowl so that they could warm in the microwave, he made his way up the stairs to see what kind of state Prussia could be found in.

His room was easy to recognize – it was half-open, the door blocked by a mound of clothes and refuse of an indeterminate breed. There was actual caution tape decorating the door, as well as a clearly hand-written sign proclaiming it as "The Realm of Awesome". Also, the faint sounds of a humidifier hummed from its depths, spewing the scent of wet dog into the hallway.

Japan pushed open the door, having to shove a little against the debris on the other side. For a moment, he was not sure _where_ Prussia was. Then he realized that the bundle of blankets and pillows, the veritable bedclothes _mountain_ was, in fact, the ex-nation himself.

"Oi, West, can you make me more soup?" a muffled voice asked from under the covers.

Japan made his way carefully over to the bed, unwrapping the bundle. "Prussia-san, your brother is gone. I'm going to be taking care of you until he gets back."

Prussia blinked blearily up at him. His face and cheeks were strangely pink, and it was odd to see him with any pigment in his skin. But then he broke into a huge grin, loopier than was normal but nevertheless mischievous and roguish. Before Japan could react, (although, really, he should have expected this) a long, muscled arm had roped itself around his neck and he was pulled in for a deep kiss. Japan pulled away, his face now nearly as red as Prussia's.

"P-Prussia-san, you're ill! You should not be doing that!"

"Aw, relax, babe, I'm not that sick," said Prussia, brushing his concern aside and throwing off the blankets. He moved as if to stand up "Besides, you know that you can't catch it. And you kn~ow you loved that." He winked up at the Asian nation, pushing himself to his feet.

"Prussia, please, sit down, you don't look well," persisted Japan, frowning as he refused to acknowledge the other comment on "liking it".

"I'm fine, really –"

The albino made to take a step forward. Instead, his knees buckled and he fell, practically on top of Japan. Japan was a strong nation, but the action surprised him and he was only able to catch Prussia awkwardly, hefting him back into bed in a less-than-dignified manner.

"I told you so," Japan muttered, trying to tuck the ex-nation back in. The flush on his cheeks was growing worse; he probably had a fever. But, unfortunately for their kind, there was little in the way of traditional medicine that could help out. Usually, all they could do was wait until whatever financial crisis was going on subsided, but Prussia didn't even _have_ finances.

"Aw, quiet. I'm fine, really. We should take advantage of the time that bruder has given us to be together-" Prussia tried again, tugging on Japan's sleeve.

"We _will_ 'take advantage' of it," Japan conceded with an eyeroll. "But perhaps in a more sedate manner than you are planning." He kissed Prussia's cheek gently. "If you feel half as bad as you look, I don't think you're up for much. I brought food, so I'll come up and feed you in a bit. Maybe you can think up something that you want to do." Prussia opened his mouth as if to comment. "No, not that." Japan cut him off. Prussia pouted.

"So not awesome…" he muttered. "Here I am, and I have a whole day with you but you won't even fuck me."

"How will you ever survive?" Japan shot back with a smile. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Am I detecting _sass_ from you? Is that what I'm getting?" he asked in bemusement.

Japan blushed and looked down. "N-no, I didn't –"

Prussia laughed. "Finally coming out of your tight-ass shell. I really am good for you, huh?"

Japan managed a smile before he rushed out of the room, calling behind him. "Please, try to sleep a little; I will be back with noodles."

Rushing downstairs, Japan could not hold back a grin. He could not even believe that he was in this position. Every time he was with Prussia, the feeling was new again. Ever since Prussia had seduced him, the first time he had "baby-sat" him, they had a clandestine relationship that Japan was almost giddy about. They used a lot of their time together to… erm, have relations… that was true, but it wasn't all about that. Most of the time apart, they were texting or IMing, and they were usually able to have real conversations at meetings (mostly only by virtue that the broom closets were already claimed). It wasn't perfect but it _was_ real. In fact, Prussia was all for telling the world, but Japan was still the kind of nation who liked to keep things discrete. So, for the time being, Prussia had conceded that "secret love affairs are kind of totally sexy anyway".

And that was the way it went.

Drifting to the kitchen, Japan set to work heating the food he brought in the microwave. He wasn't worried about Prussia, per se. Most illnesses that were not caught because of the economy lasted only about a day, and Prussia himself was quite a fast healer (if the amount of times he bounced back after frying-pan incidents was any indication). Still, Japan didn't like to see him suffering in any way. He unpacked the rest of his Care Package bag, including some pocky from home and a couple of hentai manga that Prussia seemed to like. That should keep him busy.

Balancing the stack of offerings, Japan ascended the stairs again and hip-checked the door open. He almost ran out again.

Prussia was seated at the edge of the bed, his back to the door. He was taking off his shirt. Japan stared. The albino man let out a sigh of relief, and flopped back into bed. Japan kept staring. Prussia finally saw the immobile, slightly scandalized nation in the doorway and grinned lewdly.

"Like what you see, babe? It was getting kinda hot in here, so…" He was now only wearing boxers and socks, sprawled on the bed in a manner that left very little to the imagination. The slight amount of color in his face (fading already, Japan noted with detached satisfaction) made him look strangely helpless, although the toned state of his chest and stomach told a much different tale. Japan set the tray on a stack of sports magazines that were obscuring the surface of the bedside table. He was about to flee – there was no way he could stay in here with _him_ looking like_ that_ – when a surprisingly strong hand gripped his wrist.

"You're not leaving me already, are ya?" asked Prussia, attempting to look pathetic. Really, all he did was look like he was scheming, but it was hot either way.

"I-if you're bored, I brought manga –" Japan managed to mumble, caught suddenly in a violent, crimson gaze.

"Aww, come on, it's not like I'm dripping snot or anything. You know that. I've just got a little fever. This way, it'll be easier to 'warm you up', if you catch my drift."

"I… I mean…" Japan faltered. "Its hentai manga!"

"Oh, sweet!" Prussia's attention was successfully diverted. Japan fled the room.

He ran downstairs, and dug out a teapot that he knew Germany kept in the cupboard, removing a packet of green tea from the bottom of his bag. The tea would be good for Prussia, and it would be good for _him_, as well, hopefully to calm down. It was embarrassing how close he was to just giving into Prussia's wishes.

Just as the tea started to boil, a familiar voice threaded its way down the staircase.

"Kiku. Oi, Kiku, come up here a minute, will ya?"

Japan shut off the stovetop heat and removed the boiling water. His hands were trembling. Prussia was up to something.

He went up anyway.

"Come here," said Prussia, gesturing from the bed where his nose was buried in one of Japan's more hard-core manga offerings. Japan felt rather grateful that he already seemed back to the deathly pallor that would be alarming in any other nation. Really, illness did not seem to last long in their kind.

"Yes, Prussia?" he asked, making his way over to the bed.

"I can't read any of this shit - and most of it I really don't need to get the drift, really? – but I'd love to figure out why this bitch is flipping out. What're they saying?"

Japan recognized that particular volume, an intense BDSM that he himself had read cover-to-cover on many occasions. He walked over to the bed, going over the story in his head. It was full of ropes and handcuffs and shackles and –

Shackles. That was the only thought in his head as warm, rough hands enclosed over his own and dragged him into the bed. He stumbled, falling directly over Prussia, landing against his chest and practically in his face. He had to look cross-eyed to stare at him properly.

"Gotcha," Prussia murmured triumphantly against his lips.

Japan's eyes flipped open in shock. He struggled, trying to get out of the man's grip. "Prussia, I already told you-"

"Since when have I ever taken 'no' for an answer?" he asked, far too pleased with himself.

"We really should not be doing this, Prussia…" Japan tried to reason, squirming. But he was practically _straddling_ him now, and his movements were starting... to _grind_ parts of their bodies together and for a white-hot second, Japan couldn't remember what he was saying, or why he was saying it at all.

"Maybe we shouldn't be, but can you really resist?" the albino asked. Japan had no chance to react. One of Prussia's hands, resting on his back, pulled him forward into a kiss desperate with want; his hips rolled up to meet Japan's and there was no denying that both of them wanted this – or their bodies did at least.

"Nnh…" was the most eloquent riposte that Japan could make, and with that his fate was sealed. Prussia reached both of his hands around the man straddling his hips, resting on his arse and tugging him up so that he sat a little higher on his body, so his obviously hard erection rested in the clothed cleft of Japan's ass. Japan groaned at the sensation, the _promise_, shifting himself down on Prussia's member, tempting him with friction. Now that he was caught, all pretenses had been thrown away.

Along with Japan's clothing, soon after. And whatever the heck Prussia was still wearing.

Japan found himself flat on his back, half-buried in quilts and comforters and completely trapped by the pale cage of Prussia's arms. Prussia grinned in triumph, giving Japan's neck a long, slow lick of possession. The sensation was instant, warm, an overwhelming _shiver_ that spoke words and promises.

_You're mine_.

Japan cried out as Prussia flicked his nipple, lithe fingers moving across his chest, touching and caressing new places, spots that made Japan's whole body suddenly taut, made tears spring to his eyes, made him come undone. Prussia's mouth caressed his lips, dominating their kiss in a way that only a soldier, a knight like him could. The albino's free hand was tangled in Japan's own, a safety net, a strange bright point of comfort in the agonizing lust below.

"Prussia… just hurry and put it in…" whispered Japan into the kiss, already overwhelmed by the sensation of warm finger pads alone. Some part of him wanted this over quickly, if only so that Prussia could rest. Some part of him wanted this to take all night. Most of him, however, desperately screamed for him to do anything to get the man above him _inside_ him.

"Hurry and…" Prussia broke contact with Japan's mouth completely, looking at him with an oddly bewildered expression. Demands of this sort were uncharacteristic at best. Slowly, like the movement of honey, a grin spread across his face, as mischievous and ill-boding as had ever graced his features. "I take it you want this rough, then?"

"I never… said I wanted it," Japan managed to pant back at him. The lie was poor, pathetic enough that Prussia felt an arousal of utter predatory lust.

"You will by the time I'm done with you."

Both hands left the slow-burn of Japan's skin, one lifting his legs so that he was exposed, the other going to Prussia's lips and he sucked at his fingers carefully, even in this giving a show, before shoving two in at once. It didn't hurt, not really – the discomfort was intense, as was the ache, but it was nothing. It was better than nothing. The stretching was cursory and quick and before long Prussia had spit into his palm, slicked his erection, and placed the throbbing flesh against Japan's own. By this time, Japan was a taut and panting mess against the sheets. He was not sure what he had asked for, what he was receiving, only that he wanted it.

"Ready?"

"Take me."

Prussia shoved in with a god-awful _cackle_, which died ingloriously to a feral moan as he felt warmth and tightness surround him. Japan arched up into the invasion, trying to relax but trying to fight it. He'd never done it quite this rough, without anything but spit to slick the way, and he didn't realize how much his body would reject what his mind wanted so dearly.

"Hanh… god, Kiku, I can _feel_ you," muttered Prussia. His crimson eyes were only half-open, half focused even. But he felt the sharp and irregular breathing of the body under his palms. "Hey, babe, are you okay?"

"Nnh… just move," muttered Japan, twisting his body slightly, trying to find some relief from the strange feeling. Prussia was not even half-way in.

"Hey, hey, take a moment to breathe," Prussia said, stroking one hand down Japan's chest. The movement was so gentle, that for a moment he did relax, and a slow centimeter of Prussia slid into him. Prussia grinned in his little victory, keeping his touch warm and soft. He used his other hand to grip Japan's again, and the comfort was enough to loosen him. Just enough, just enough. Prussia slid into the hilt, and both gasped in concert.

"_Now_ move," whispered Japan, and this time they both were ready.

Prussia slid out, then back in, hard and without mercy. He groaned at the friction, already conspiring to make him come. Japan moaned out loud, finally feeling relief as Prussia expertly, easily found his prostate. It was strange for him to think how well they knew each other's bodies. He did not muse on it for long, however, crying out in the blinding pleasure that the man above him was subjecting him to. Prussia's expression was akin to one who had just conquered the world. And maybe, in another life, he had. He certainly conquered Japan, without much protest or struggle.

_I am his_.

The thought was enough to make him come, hard and fast against their heaving chests.

Prussia laughed again, triumphant, exultant. He kept thrusting into Japan's rapidly relaxing body, just a few more times before he came as well, smiling at the sated, exhausted look on his lover's face. The ex-nation would never stoop to admit it, but maybe, here, filling entirely the one nation that he loves above all others, knowing it was him in turn that made them scream in bliss and writhe in pleasure and come so undone, maybe that was his favorite part of the whole thing.

Not that he'd ever admit it. 'Cuz that would make him a pansy.

He pulled out of Japan, slowly, watching the slightly pained, slightly despondent look on his face as they parted and became two, not one. He rolled over, pressing kisses to the nation's cheek as Japan slowly started to regain his breath.

"Mmm I a~lways seem to get my way. Probably because I'm awesome," Prussia teased.

Japan shot him a half-hearted glare. "You're _ill_," he protested weakly. "You still have a fever."

"Nah, I'm only hot because of you."

Japan groaned quietly and buried his face in his hands. It was no use arguing, no use at all.

* * *

The next morning, Germany hurried into the house, unlocking it as quickly as he could and hoping to god that Japan was okay and Prussia was okay and the _house_ was okay and bearing gifts of chocolate because this had to be the worst thing he had ever asked of a friend.

And he found Japan on the couch, sipping tea and smiling his quiet, knowing smile and Germany could not seem to wrap his mind around it.

"My… my _bruder?_"

"He's feeling much better today, I think. He's asleep now." _Asleep in the afterglow, as he always is when you return home._

"How… how do you… ?" Germany's inquiry trailed off in an astonished garble.

Japan shrugged. "He's really no trouble. Sometimes, though, you just need to give into him."

He politely thanked Germany for the chocolate, and took his leave. Upstairs, Prussia smiled in his sleep.


End file.
